maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Warrior
With their massive strength and powerful physique, Dawn Warriors (or Soul Masters) vanquish the enemy in close proximity. They are accompanied by Sol, the spirit of light, especially in combat. Only those equipped with a burning heart, sharp eyes, an even sharper blade, and undying loyalty to the empress are qualified to become a Dawn Warrior. Overview Dawn Warriors have two stances: Falling Moon (unlocked in 2nd job) and Rising Sun (unlocked in 3rd job), which change your attack skills aesthetically and functionally, as well as give you different damage boosts; Falling Moon will reduce your damage while doubling your attack count, as well as increase your critical rate; Rising Sun will increase your damage and attack speed. In 4th job, you will receive the skill Equinox Cycle, which will allow you to use both Falling Moon and Rising Sun skills interchangeably, as well as receive the boosts from both stances at once. These boosts are further enhanced by Master of the Sword. Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement At Level 10, a Noblesse (the player) will have the opportunity to receive the 1st Job Advancement by speaking to the tactician Neinheart in Ereve, who will tell the player to choose a job instructor. A player that wishes to become a Dawn Warrior will have to talk to the Chief Knight of Light Mihile to the left, who will grant the 1st Job Advancement to the player. 2nd Job Advancement At Level 30, Neinheart will contact the player (you) via a light bulb and ask them to talk to Mihile, the Chief Knight of Light. Mihile will send the player to the Second Drill Hall to eliminate 30 Tigurus of Exam. Afterwards, the player will have to head back to Mihile to receive the 2nd Job Advancement. 3rd Job Advancement At Level 60, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, sending them to Helios Tower Library. The player must talk to Wiz the Librarian, who will tell the player to enter a door at the top right of the library. Upon clicking on the Old Book inside the room, 10 Black Mage's Disciple will spawn. Chief Knight Hawkeye will appear after eliminating them, expressing how impressed he is with you. He will then send you back to Neinheart, who will grant you the 3rd Job Advancement. 4th Job Advancement At Level 100, Neinheart will contact the player via a light bulb, telling the player about a member of the Black Wings hanging around The Grave of a Wrecked Ship. The player will head there and talk to Wightmare, a minion of the Black Mage, who will send the player to a dream map. The player will be woken up by Hawkeye, who sends the player back to Neinheart. Neinheart will then tell the player to give a report to Cygnus, who is sound asleep. The player will be sent into Cygnus's dream, where Cygnus is staring into a mirror of the future and seeing her corrupted future. She freaks out, and faints as her corrupted future breaks out of the mirror and into Cygnus's dream world. The player must then defeat her future self in order to be transported back to the real world. Then, talking to Cygnus will reveal that the "report" Neinheart requested the player to bring to her was actually a letter of recommendation for the player, and will advance the player to 4th job. 5th Job Advancement For information on the 5th Job Advancement, visit this page. Gallery ClassArtwork Dawn Warrior (Mihile).png|Original Dawn Warrior artwork: their Chief and Commander, Mihile. ClassArtwork Dawn Warrior (Cygnus Returns, Female).png|Dawn Warrior artwork after Cygnus Returns: a Dawn Warrior Cygnus Knight. Category:Classes Category:Cygnus Knights Category:Warriors